Block
.]] '''Blocks' are the common feature in the ''Yeah Jam Fury'' series that makes up the floor, walls, and ceilings on levels for the three playable characters, Yeah, Jam, and Fury, to interact with. Blocks are square in shape and small in size, and each is depicted with a solid color and a face, both of which vary between types of blocks. Each block has different properties, but they all can be stood on and cannot be passed through by the playable characters. Due to their importance in the Yeah Jam Fury series, blocks are one of the most prominent and recognizable aspects of it. Both games commonly feature blocks and their design elements in various ways outside of gameplay, including their logos, promotional materials, menus, and user interfaces. Types of blocks There are three types of blocks across both games in the series, with Yeah Jam Fury containing two and its follow-up Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! containing all three. It should be noted that the type of level they appear in affects their appearance. Yellow Block Also called Normal Blocks and Yeah Blocks, Yellow Blocks are yellow in color and the most common type of blocks in both games. They are often seen with wide smiles, but they also look in the direction of the player character when he stands atop them, to the side of them, or when falling off of the level, and they tremble when Fury walks. Their unique trait in most levels is Yeah's ability to store a finite number of them in a quota, which he can then place in a nearby empty location. Once placed, they can then be destroyed by Fury's punch or falling weight to be added to the quota. Additionally, the walls of these blocks can be climbed and boosted off of by Jam. Steel Block Also called Gray Blocks and Lead Blocks, Steel Blocks are gray in color and have angry faces that almost never change. Their main unique trait is their complete indestructibility, making them common in levels with many platforms or walls. Another unique trait is their ability to store checkpoints: if the character falls off of a level, they will refoot on the most recent Steel Block that he stood on. In Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!, this is indicated by a more scrunched angry face on the block. Like with Yellow Blocks, the walls of these blocks can be climbed and boosted off of by Jam. Ice Block Ice Blocks are introduced in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! and are bright blue in color with slight transparency, and the faces are always shivering and exhaling visible air. Their main unique trait is their lack of traction, as they cause the character to slide when walking (with the exception of Fury). The walls also cannot be climbed or boosted off of by Jam, though he can still boost when standing. Like Yellow Blocks, they can also be destroyed by Fury. Certain B-Side levels incorporate Ice Blocks into Yeah's quota, replacing Yellow Blocks in what blocks he can place. However, these Ice Blocks cannot refill the quota once destroyed, as this function is still exclusive to Yellow Blocks. Gallery Yeah Jam Fury Yellow Block Yellow Block 1.png|A Yellow Block in most levels. Yellow Block 2.png|A Yellow Block in Desert levels. Yellow Block 3.png|A Yellow Block in Style levels. Steel Block Lead Block 1.png|A Steel Block in most levels. Lead Block 2.png|A Steel Block in Desert levels. Lead Block 3.png|A Steel Block in Style levels. Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Yellow Block UME Yellow Block 3.png|A Yellow Block in Desert and Danse levels. UME Yellow Block 2.png|A Yellow Block in Style levels. Steel Block UME Lead Block 3.png|A Steel Block in Desert and Danse levels. UME Lead Block 2.png|A Steel Block in Style levels. UME Lead Block Stand.png|Yeah standing on a Steel Block. Note its differing face, indicating a checkpoint. Ice Block UME Ice Block 3.png|An Ice Block in Desert and Danse levels. UME Ice Block 2.png|An Ice Block in Style levels. Category:Yeah Jam Fury series Category:Stage elements Category:Stage elements in Yeah Jam Fury Category:Stage elements in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!